1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-facet decoration, and in particular to a decoration ball that is assembled from multiple polygonal grates with interlock mechanism, in which polygonal grates with catch pins and slot pins are linked with other corresponding polygonal grates together forming a hollow spherical structure.
2. The Related Art
Conventional ball-shaped decorations are popular for parties to enhance the festive atmosphere. Multi-facet decorations are also favored by discriminating designers, who often use them to decorate modern homes and offices.
Though these ball decorations are eye appeasing, few people pay attention to the interior material or the internal structure. Many different kinds of ball-shaped decorations are made available to the consumers, but most of them have hollow interior for the purpose of reducing the material cost and the body weight, in spite of that their bulky size creates a problem for the conventional packaging, as large boxes are needed to hold the spherical body, which directly affects their transportation and storage costs.
Some prudent designers then provide polygonal grates that can be assembled into ball or other spherical shapes using a set of identical grates. These polygonal grates are fabricated with connecting side boards along the edges, so that multiple nodes and cups on the surface of the side board are used to lock against each other when many polygonal grates are assembled to create a hollow spherical structure.
However, the polygonal grates with connecting side boards are not easy to manipulate, especially when many polygonal grates are to be cascaded to create an article with geometrical shape. The designer has to be very careful when assembling this type of ball structure, because it just takes a little pushing force on one side to have the assembly structure completely disintegrated.
Therefore, a structural modification is needed for the decoration set, so that the decoration set can be easily assembled to be ball or other spherical shapes, and stored away with a small space. The decoration set shall also promote efficient packaging to save on transportation and storage costs.